Supernatural
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "No creo en fantasmas, pero me han perseguido toda la vida"-Edgar Allan Poe. Serie de One-shots. Tim Drake es una criatura sobrenatural en cada uno. Diferentes parejas.
1. 001 Fantasma

DC no me pertenece tampoco lo hacen sus personajes.

* * *

001\. Fantasma.

Titus parece más escandaloso de lo normal, lo cierto es que Damian jamás soportó la personalidad alegre de Titus, el es bastante parcial a toda clase de animales, pero siempre ha preferido a un felino grácil y silencioso antes que un Gran Danés torpe y ruidoso.

Titus lame su rostro y ladra, Damian limpia su mejilla con su mano derecha y trata de alejarse, Titus lo empuja, Damian imagina que tal vez pueda tener hambre, pero el ladrido constante y su actitud extrañamente nerviosa le dicen otra cosa.

Su plato de comida está completamente lleno de todas formas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta, lo único que recibe es un ladrido. El debería ser más inteligente, hablar con un animal. A veces piensa que pasa demasiado tiempo con Grayson y que Grayson pasa muy poco tiempo con Gordon.

Titus da vueltas sobre sí mismo por lo menos tres veces y comienza a correr, Damian sabe que tiene que seguirlo.

Corre a través de los que parecen kilómetros de arboles y maleza, por supuesto él sabe que la mansión es enorme y que sus jardines son bastos y extensos pero al correr a través de ellos durante la noche y bajo el frio inclemente del invierno en Gotham de repente los jardines de la mansión Wayne le hacen pensar en el amazonas, trata de gritarle a Titus, de pedirle que regrese, llega tan lejos como para preguntarle a donde va.

Es todo un poco estúpido la verdad.

Titus para junto a un par de rocas grandes rodeadas de arboles demasiado espesos, la adrenalina que sentía mientras corría tras su perro comienza a diluirse y de repente es terriblemente consiente del frio en el ambiente, su camiseta demasiado delgada y la niebla que lo rodea,

Sus pulmones le duelen un poco al respirar y puede ver el vaho en el aire tras cada exhalación dificultosa.

En el pequeño paramo del jardín ridículamente ostentoso de la mansión Wayne Drake está sentado tranquilamente en una de las rocas, delgados pantalones de chándal blancos y una camisa que parece peligrosamente transparente se deslizan por el marco delicado de su cuerpo, su piel se ve más pálida de lo normal y Damian nota que no lleva zapatos.

"Hace frio" comenta abrazándose a si mismo, Drake no se mueve, ni siquiera parece notar su presencia, el solo observa un punto muerto en el espesor de la niebla más allá de los hombros de Damian. "Tan preciosa como me parecía tu muerte Drake, preferiría que fuera bajo mi espada" Timothy baja la mirada, grandes ojos azules pálidos se encuentran con los suyos afilados y más oscuros.

"Damian" Susurra, su voz más suave de lo normal, Damian nota que Drake se ve demasiado joven, demasiado pequeño. El aire se siente más frio y la niebla más espesa.

Titus comienza a ladrar, en posición de ataque, su piel se eriza.

"Damian, debes irte" Dice levantándose, Damian puede ver una mancha de sangre formándose en el centro de su pecho.

Timothy se ve demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, demasiado pálido.

El aire se hace más frio.

"Timothy debemos entrar" Exige molesto y casi nervioso, el aire se siente cada vez más frio, la niebla se ve cada vez más espesa, Titus ladra nervioso y Timothy se ve cada vez más etéreo.

La mancha de sangre se está empezando a filtrar, manchas color carmín forman pequeños círculos en la tierra, Timothy se acerca, toma su rostro entre sus manos, Damian es demasiado consiente de cómo Drake debe ponerse de puntillas y levantar la vista para hacerlo. "Debes irte Damian" Dice con cariño, hay sangre inundando su boca, Damian quiere tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería de la mansión.

No lo hace

Damian se da la vuelta.

Mientras camina hacia la mansión su mente corre frenética. Su hermano se está desangrando en su jardín, bajo el frio de Gotham y el se está alejando sin siquiera ver atrás.

La imagen de Drake ahogándose en su propia sangre con una Batrang en el centro de su pecho lo golpea.

Drake pidiendo ayuda.

Un funeral, la tristeza en los ojos de Grayson, la culpa en los ojos de Todd, la ira en los ojos del clon (resucitado solo para encontrar a su mejor amigo asesinado). La desesperación en los ojos de Allen, la ira contenida en Wondergirl.

La luz extinguiéndose en los ojos de Drake.

Mira hacia atrás.

Timothy se ve joven, pero entonces, él se da cuenta.

Timothy no se ve joven es él quien ha crecido.

El tiempo ha pasado.

Titus se ve viejo, tal vez un poco cansado, los arboles se ven descuidados y la poca flora existente en ese pequeño espacio del jardín de la mansión está roída por la maleza y los hongos, la hierba es de color amarillento y la tierra se ve horriblemente infértil, las rocas están manchadas con sangre seca.

Un vistazo a la mansión le dicen lo que él ya temía, la mansión se ve tétrica, obscura y vieja, si se concentra lo suficiente puede oír el crujir de la humedad en la madera medianamente enmohecida, el tiempo ha pasado.

Cuando devuelve la mirada Timothy desaparece, su cuerpo se degrada en una serie de flashes difusos.

Tim Drake está muerto.

Y hoy es el aniversario.

Timothy ha estado muerto por un tiempo, lo suficiente como para que el empezara a llamarlo Timothy.

(Demasiado tarde.)

Lo suficiente como para que el tomara el manto de Batman.

(Demasiado temprano.)

Lo suficiente como para que él madurara, para que el apreciara la verdadera naturaleza de Timothy, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver a Timothy más allá de su halo de odio y envidia.

Lo suficiente como para poder lamentar su muerte correctamente.

Dentro de la mansión Grayson está durmiendo en la antigua habitación de Timothy, como siempre lo hace cuando la nostalgia lo golpea. Puede ver al clon rondando la mansión como un alma en pena acompañado de su novia, incómodos y sin saber qué hacer. Allen vibra lleno de energía y angustia en la sala. Gordon no va aparecer esta noche, monitoreando a Todd en el asilo, el recuerda el año anterior cuando Todd intento quitarse la vida lleno de culpa, Damian imagina que si él hubiera asesinado a Timothy Drake de todas las personas haría exactamente lo mismo. Alfred se mueve por toda la mansión, demasiado viejo y cansado para cocinar o trabajar pero intentándolo de todas formas. La señora Kyle se sienta en la sala de estar hojeado un libro descuidadamente, un gato duerme tranquilamente en un su hombro, una proeza de destreza y equilibrio que Damian sabe, solo los gatos pueden conseguir correctamente, Damian también sabe que el libro en las manos de Kyle es uno de los muchos libros de fotografía de Timothy, Drake era un fotógrafo virtuoso. Brown está en la cueva, apreciando las pocas imágenes borrosas de su tiempo como Spoiler y Robin, Damian sabe que ella jamás superó su separación, la muerte de Timothy jamás le permitió un cierre real. Caín está a su lado, entrenando, estrellando sus frustraciones en un saco de box.

Damian piensa que entre hermanos nostálgicos, amigos destrozados, victimarios suicidas, amigas ermitañas y ex novias descorazonadas, el es el peor de todos.

Jamás apreció realmente a Timothy y nunca se llevaron bien, lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuvieron una relación real, Timothy siempre se vio demasiado distante, demasiado lejano, él lo odiaba por toda la atención que recibía, de Grayson, de los titanes, de su propio abuelo, incluso la mal sana atención de Todd.

Hoy es diferente, hoy entiende las cantidades obscenas de atención que recibía, hoy entiende la fascinación enfermiza de su abuelo por "su detective" (Timothy era una criatura exquisita después de todo). Hoy entiende la obsesión de Todd con su pájaro bebé, la necesidad de Grayson por su hermano pequeño "Su fan". Hoy entiende la empatía que compartían Caín y Timothy (ambos son guerreros formidables, entrenados bajo el ala de Lady Shiva).

Hoy entiende y respeta cada parte de Timothy que no apreció cuando pudo.

(Es demasiado tarde)

Hoy todo lo que puede hacer es alucinar un fantasma.

* * *

El próximo capitulo será un JayTim y será sobre Dragones, todos los capítulos tendrán la misma temática en que Tim es una criatura de fantasía, así que si tienen alguna petición de pareja y criatura no duden en preguntar.

Bueno espero que les guste!


	2. 002 Dragones

**002\. Dragones.**

Jason sabía que en algún momento entre los doce y diecinueve años todos los chicos de Gotham presumían de haber visto a un dragón, algunos dirían que lo vieron en las zonas más altas de la ciudad cerca de Bristol y la mansión Wayne merodeando y volando en círculos antes de alejarse en el horizonte, otros decían que Bruce Wayne era un dragón, oculto bajo un encanto, era bien sabido por todos que los dragones vivían del acaparamiento de oro, joyas y otros objetos preciosos, no era insólito imaginar que el hombre más rico de la ciudad podría ser un dragón. Muchos otros decían que Batman era un dragón y que lo vieron transformarse.

Algunos irían tan lejos como para regodearse de haber cazado a un dragón bebé durante un viaje de campamento o incluso de haber robado una escama de un dragón adulto.

Lo cierto es que ni la cuarta parte de esas historias eran ciertas.

Jason aun bajo el manto de Robin solo había conocido a dos o tres dragones (Catwoman, Ra's Al Ghul y Lady Shiva) y había oído rumores de algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia que podían o no ser legítimos.

Las historias sobre Batman y Bruce Wayne no estaban del todo equivocadas sin embargo, Jason sabía de primera mano que de hecho, si, Bruce Wayne poseía sangre de dragón, pero lo cierto es que en su familia nadie llegó a heredar la genética draconiana más allá de la necesitad casi animalística de la familia Wayne por el acaparamiento, todo el que haya estado en la cueva de Batman conocería bien la particular forma de acaparamiento de Bruce oculta bajo la excusa de trofeos de batallas ganadas y armas ocultas.

Jason solo pudo ver a dos o tres dragones reales con sus propios ojos antes de morir horriblemente, pero la primera vez…

La primera vez fue la más importante.

La primera vez que vio un dragón, fue un suspiro, la bruma difusa entre blanco y negro azulado de las escamas del animal sorprendente, el destello de azul eléctrico encendido en su cola como una muestra alquímica entre el fuego y un rayo, sus grandes colmillos y las alas encendidas en llamas azules.

Jason sabía que era una cría.

Fue hermoso, enorme, elegante e imponente.

Jason era una rata callejera, el no sabía nada de arte o música o de la poesía o de los libros.

Pero el pequeño momento cerca del gran animal le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la belleza en el arte, la elegancia flexible todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la música, lo breve de sus movimientos bien calculados todo sobre la poesía y la unión de todo aquello todo lo que tenía que saber sobre un libro bien construido.

Entonces lo adoptó Bruce Wayne, entonces se convirtió en Robin, el escudo de Batman, entonces murió.

Si pudiera haber elegido una visión antes de morir, esa sería la del dragón blanco y azul al que jamás pudo darle un nombre.

Pero entonces…

Si pudiera pedir un deseo habría sido no haber conocido a Bruce Wayne en primer lugar.

* * *

Luego al renacer se encontró cara a cara con Ra's Al Ghul y Talia Al Ghul, dos de los dragones más poderosos y más viejos a los que nadie tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer.

Thalia era una preciosa Dragona acuática con escamas gruesas y espesas preparadas para la presión inhumana del agua en lo profundo del mar, cada escama brillaba en la simetría del color esmeralda y plata recorriendo el cuerpo bien esculpido de su forma draconiana, largas espinas afiladas recorrían el camino desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola, era mortal y hermosa en todas las formas posibles.

Ra's Al Gul en cambio, era un enorme dragón de fuego con largas y afiladas escamas naranjas y rojas, el calor emanaba desde cada punto de su cuerpo y la atmosfera a su alrededor estaba siempre cargada del desagradable hedor del azufre, su cola estaba perpetuamente encendida en un halo de fuego amarillo al igual que -su- dragón pero sus alas estaban apagadas. Jason lo reconoció como un dragón asiático en forma de salamandra.

Dentro de su familia también estaba el último miembro del clan Al Ghul, Damian. Damian no poseía la capacidad de transformarse en un dragón debido a lo que Thalia había llamado "la maldición Wayne" Damian, sin embargo, era más fuerte, más ágil y más perceptivo que cualquier ser humano que Jason jamás hubiera conocido, Damian podía, ver, oír, oler, y percibir enemigos desde largas distancias aun con los ojos vendados y en completa obscuridad. Aun así Jason sabía que Damian resentía fuertemente el patrimonio humano de su padre.

Junto a los Al Ghul Jason aprendió a luchar y a asesinar sin remordimientos, aprendió a moverse con sigilo, aprendió a dominar su ira, aprendió a generar más ira y a controlar la locura del pozo. Junto a los Al Ghul aprendió todo lo que debía saber sobre los dragones, su genética y sus clasificaciones.

El aprendió que su dragón era un dragón eléctrico, uno de los pocos dragones no elementales que existían.

Los dragones elementales como Thalia y Ra's eran la clase de dragón más común existente, fuertes en sus propias capacidades, pero con obvias limitaciones. Los dragones no elementales eran raros y tenían variadas capacidades como el poder dominar más de un elemento.

Jason jamás pudo olvidar a su dragón. Aun cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidades reales de conocerlo o volver a verlo.

* * *

El nunca había estado en el departamento de su pretendiente, su relación era apenas amigable, mucho menos cercana. Lo más cerca que habían estado el uno del otro era al filo de los golpes y las Batrangs en el aire.

Su departamento era más cálido de lo que hubiera imaginado, un televisor en el centro, un video juego pausado en la pantalla encendida, una gran pecera con peces increíblemente vivos en la pared junto a la puerta, la cocina más allá de la sala, cada despensa llena, los estantes llenos de libros que Jason puede decir son parte de los intereses del chico, fotos de los miembros de su familia esparcidos por todo el departamento.

Lo más increíble es su cueva.

Cada espacio de las paredes están llenas de lo que parecen decenas de fotografías de Robin, cada uno de ellos, de Batman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Joker, Red Hood, Nightwing, Impulse, Superboy y otros muchos superhéroes y villanos. El chico es un acumulador.

Pero más allá de todo eso está la pila de oro y joyas junto a la consola, y el gran dragón durmiente en medio del oro, Jason puede ver ahora que la cola está encendida en algún tipo de fuego azul eléctrico demasiado frio para parecer fuego, el dragón emana frio, Jason sabe que puede quemarlo, sus escamas se ven delicadas, delgadas, hechas para la flexibilidad, un fondo negro azulado con un conjunto tribal blanco perfectamente dibujado por encima, sus colmillos se ven largos y afilados por el hocico entreabierto, mortales, sus alas son largas negras salpicadas en blanco curvadas a su alrededor en un nido encendido de fuego voltaico.

El dragón abre sus ojos, grandes ojos azules lo observan con cautela y con esa frialdad feral que poseen todos los depredadores. El animal resopla y en flash de fuego, aire, hielo y electricidad que Jason jamás había presenciado junto a la cabeza del demonio el dragón imponente toma la forma desnuda de Tim Drake.

"Jason" sisea Tim, sin moverse un centímetro. No hay tensión en su cuerpo, ambos conocen bien su lugar, quien es la presa y quien es el cazador.

Jason huye.

* * *

El dragón rojo y el negro luchan en lo que parece una danza de apareamiento bien coreografiada, en la distancia Damian los observa con desprecio, el pequeño hilo de la envidia y el resentimiento asomándose en el borde, Dick los observa rígido a su lado, tratando de mantenerse impasible mientras el dragón de considerable mayor experiencia ataca a su hermano pequeño, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el alcance de esta pelea está completamente por encima de sus límites, Ra's estalla en llamas rojas furiosas volando en dirección de un Tim gravemente herido, todos saben que Ra's no quiere matarlo pero la visión es horrible de todas formas, Tim tiene un segundo para reaccionar, todo termina en un flash de rojo y azul. Cuando el humo se difumina todos observan con asombro a una gran pared de hielo electrificada pendiente en el cielo obscuro de Gotham, en ella, Ra's se retuerce en blancas cadenas electrificadas. Tim yace a su lado, obviamente en gran dolor aun en su estado de inconsciencia, y aun en la considerable distancia del edificio que Red Hodd eligió para presenciar la batalla, Jason puede ver las llamas encendidas del fuego de Ra's quemando las escamas delicadas del cuerpo flexible de Tim.

Jason sabe que eso no importa, Tim ganó, el legado de Batman está a salvo. Aun los menos instruidos en la historia draconiana saben que presenciar una batalla entre dragones por su tesoro, es algo que ocurre una vez cada cien años.

* * *

Jason lee algún libro antiguo sobre dragones en el estudio de Tim, el chico le había permitido leer un poco de información sobre la familia Drake, cuando lo piensa calculadamente el no entiende porque no habían rumores sobre los Drake siendo dragones con un apellido como ese.

"Algunos dicen que los dragones elementales, existen para generar equilibrio en el universo, para proteger a los elementos" Recita Jason "Según esto los dragones elementales tienen un propósito" Dice "¿Cuál es el propósito de los dragones no elementales?" Inquiere.

Tim lo observa divertido, Jason sabe que está a punto de burlarle de él. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incomodo Tim comienza a reír.

"Los dragones no elementales no tienen un propósito" Se burla "Los dragones elementales tampoco lo hacen" Agrega "Nosotros solo existimos" Dice limpiándose una lagrima de risa "Al igual que los seres humanos, nosotros solo existimos"

* * *

Jason lo observaba, Tim siempre podía decir quién y cuándo lo observaban, podía oler la pólvora y el nerviosismo alrededor de Jason mientras se quitaba la ropa junto a una de las muchas gárgolas en los techos de Gotham. Jason era casi imperceptible, pequeños movimientos calculados y el pequeño jadeo perturbando su respiración pesada con cada prenda que tomaba de su traje al frio del aire nocturno.

Tim podía oler la excitación que emanaban sus feromonas humanas, podía oír la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas en el solo pensamiento de ser encontrado asechando a un depredador en su propio territorio. Tim rio histéricamente al oler el terror puro que recorrió el cuerpo de Jason cuando el salto del edificio sin un segundo pensamiento.

La risa se convirtió en un rugido retumbante al oler la tranquilidad que siguió al miedo luego de que se diera cuenta la velocidad de su transformación.

Tim voló en círculos por lo que parecieron horas, alimentando las fantasías y los cuentos de las nuevas generaciones de niños en Gotham, el mismo no era más que una cría divirtiéndose.

Entonces y sin ningún previo aviso, planeó en línea recta hacía Red Hood, Jason no tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de ser levantado metros en el cielo por los dientes afilados de Tim en el cuello de su chaqueta de Kevlar, Jason se sorprendió al descubrir que a diferencia de Ra's que emanaba el hedor del azufre y Thalia que olía perpetuamente a humedad, Tim solo olía a la electricidad y el hielo.

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Tim por la entrada aérea de su cueva, Tim dio una vuelta solo para molestarlo antes de lanzarlo violentamente en la duna de oro y joyas que el chico guardaba celosamente. El dragón relativamente pequeño se acurrucó a su alrededor, las alas prendidas en llamas eléctricas, tibias pero no mortales, lo abrazaron.

"Eres un acumulador chico" Susurró. "No creas que no voy a empezar una intervención" Tim no dijo nada, ni siquiera un gruñido, el solo comenzó a ronronear como un indicativo de que ya estaba durmiendo.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto si quieren un fic de Creature!Tim solo pregunten en un review. Quiero decirles que estos one-shots estarán todos centrados en Tim y las parejas serán todas Slash. Creo que debí empezar por ahí. **

**Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, si lo hizo dejen un review, si no lo hizo, dejen un review de todas formas. ;3**


	3. 003 Tritones

**Bueno, primero, me siento horrible por haber tardado más de un año en actualizar. No tengo excusas además de de que entré a la universidad este año y ha sido un horror. No me mal entiendan, amo lo que estoy estudiando, pero es estresante.**

**Dos, este cap está dedicado a Thelsa quien quería un poco de DickJay en mi próxima actualización y a feriyen que esperaba ver un poco de KonTim. **

**Eso dicho espero que les guste.**

* * *

Kon-el conoció a su verdadero padre a los ocho años en septiembre de 1699 cuando el anciano que lo había estado criando hasta entonces se enfermó. Un día estaba cuidando a lo más parecido que había tenido a un padre junto a su cama y al otro estaba siendo arrastrado a una enorme casa y literalmente siendo lanzado a los brazos de un desconocido desconcertantemente parecido a él.

"Él es tu problema ahora" Le grito el anciano al hombre "Estoy demasiado viejo para criar niños" Murmuró caminando lejos de su vida para siempre. Kon se preguntaría por el resto de sus días si aquel acto tan violento y desensibilizado fue el hombre amable que lo había criado durante los primeros años de su vida pensando en un futuro mejor para él, o sólo un hombre viejo y cansado, tratando de deshacerse de una molestia.

Durante el siguiente año, Kon vivió junto a Kal-el y su esposa Luisa en la gran casa con demasiadas habitaciones y muy pocas personas en las fronteras de Gotham Town que ambos llamaban hogar. Todo ese año bajo la austera mirada de su 'padre' y los ojos resentidos de Luisa.

Luisa era infértil y a diferencia de la madre adoptiva de Kal no pretendía adoptar a nadie, el solo hecho de pensar que su adorado y heroico Kal embarazó a una mujer sin nombre y que ese niño estaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo era enteramente escandaloso.

Al comienzo del nuevo siglo, Luisa se encargó de esconder su collar de brillantes más caro bajo la almohada de Kon e inculparlo por el delito. Kon no tuvo tiempo para tratar de defenderse a sí mismo antes de que Kal-el lo lanzara a la calle.

Sin una moneda a su nombre y cuando empezó a sentir la deshidratación en la lengua y el hambre en su estomago fue cuando inició su carrera como delincuente. Robando carteras en un principio, en peleas callejeras y apuestas peligrosas, para cuando llegó a los 14 años el arte del robo y la violencia eran poco más que un juego de niños para él.

A los 15 años ganó a un anciano en una apuesta, un barco de barniz rojizo y banderas negras con una gran calavera roja dibujada en ellas. Era uno de los mejores barcos que jamás haya visto, rápido e imponente, con tres grandes cañones ocultos en su base y una ballesta implantada en la mira del barco. Era un barco pirata, hecho para la batalla. Kon observó el futuro en ese barco. Un escape de los barrios y en rumbo a los mares. Todo lo que necesitaba era una tripulación.

Él lo llamó 'El tornado rojo'

Su primer tripulante fue un chico de 13 años llamado Bart Allen. Kon lo conoció una noche al salir de un bar cuando el chico intentó robar su reloj. Fue rápido e impresionante, pero él era más fuerte. Bart era un huérfano que había estado viviendo junto a sus abuelos hasta que ellos murieron. Kon le dio su reloj y le ofreció mucho más si emprendía el viaje a los mares a su lado.

Su segunda tripulante fue una chica llamada Cissie King-Jones la hija bastarda de una madre abnegada. Ella era una chica delgada, rubia y rota tras haber asesinado a los homicidas de su profesora en la escuela. Bart se la presentó cuando él comentó sobre la ballesta en la mira de su nave. Acerca de cómo sería un desperdicio sí esa arma se perdiera en las manos de alguien sin una puntería decente. En un principio Kon se encontró reacio a permitirla en su barco. Las mujeres y el mar no se mezclan después de todo.

Era mal augurio.

Cuando ella atrapó una flecha en movimiento a segundos de atravesar su pecho, Kon olvido todo lo que sabía sobre la mitología y el Tabú. Este era el siglo 17 después de todo. El futuro estaba en la mira más allá de los horizontes en el mar.

Bordeando la playa de Gotham Town conoció a Jason y a Richard, en ese punto de su vida Kon ya no vacilaba al reclutar niños huérfanos y adolecentes corriendo de sus casas, en cualquier caso los rumores sobre 'El tornado rojo' y su tripulación de jóvenes temerarios eran su mayor orgullo.

Richard y Jason eran algo completamente diferente. Diferentes a la chica asesina en la mira de su barco jugando con la ballesta como si fuera un juguete o el niño ladrón que tenía como segundo al mando, diferente a la asesina a sangre fría, de cabello blanco y un parche en el ojo llamada Rose o la chica de piel dorada y cabello rojo y llena de ira que salvaron de los esclavistas hace no más de una semana. Diferentes incluso del chico rubio de ojos rojos obviamente maldito y de algún país Europeo desconocido llamado Connor a quien no podía entender.

La historia de Jason y Richard era un escándalo en las clases altas en la sociedad Gothamita, los dos hijos mayores de la familia Wayne enredados en un romance incestuoso, su celoso hermano menor descubriéndolos y su padre desheredándolos y dejándolos en la calle.

Normalmente Kon jamás se entrometería en esa clase de escándalos…

Pero Jason era un artista con las armas de fuego en su propio derecho y Richard era un acróbata y un maestro en las artes marciales de las que todos hablaban en el oriente.

Con el tiempo Kon descubrió que los besos ocultos entre Jason Y Richard y su camarote compartido no eran diferentes a las miradas significativas entre Bart y Cissie o la forma en que Bart siempre bajaría desde la mira del barco cada mañana en vez de su propio camarote.

La vida era una buena vida hasta el día en que oyeron sobre el tesoro del Pirata Negro oculto en la Bahía de Bristol.

Kon siempre tendría la llana sensación de que lo que lo llevó a esa horrible isla maldita durante una tormenta inclemente el verano de 1717 fue algo más que la avaricia en el centro de su corazón pirata.

Su barco cayó en medio de una cueva guiado por algo casi mágico al corazón la isla en el nido de un tritón. El nido era poco más que una cueva con algo parecido a un estanque de agua subterránea increíblemente cristalina.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a bajar del barco y asesinar a la criatura. Richard estaba gravemente herido, sin poder despertar y los demás no estaban mejor. Kon observó con una curiosidad enferma como la criatura con el torso y la cabeza de un adolescente atractivo de cabello negro y la cola de un pez, cazaba murciélagos más grandes que su cabeza para luego devorarlos con dientes extremadamente afilados.

Ellos se ocultaron en la protección de su barco con relativa facilidad rezando a los dioses del océano que no ocurriera nada. Pero como suele ocurrir con los piratas y sus peticiones a los dioses y Dios, sus plegarias no fueron oídas.

Todo ocurrió en la noche.

* * *

Timothy sintió el olor de la sangre humana en el preciso momento en que el barco pirata atravesó la paz de su nido. Con una férrea decisión él evitó el dulce aroma de la sangre cazando tres de esas criaturas despreciables que la maldición de la tribu humana Miagani había creado y devorándolas con más fervor que nunca.

Con su estomago saciado y con el aroma del humano lastimado en el aire, el decidió dormir temprano, silenciosamente hundiéndose en el agua.

Pero en la noche, en la noche el hombre herido empeoró, Timothy pudo oler la sangre y el sudor y hedor de la fiebre a través del agua y estaba seguro de que el hombre no sobreviviría la noche sin ayuda.

Sin su ayuda.

Él día en que Timothy decidió no alimentare de hombres fue el día en que decidió no volver a cantar, en vez de eso, cuando necesitaba atraer a sus presas Timothy descubrió que tararear era un sustituto tan bueno como realmente cantar las canciones que sus hermanas y hermanos habían aprendido para alimentarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la protección de su nido en el agua y comenzó a tararear.

Una melodía tranquila y acompasada tratando de encantar al humano herido a dejar su barco y acompañarlo en su nido. La melodía cada segundo más rápida y Timothy pudo ver al hombre herido tratando de bajar del barco.

Timothy sonrió.

El hombre caminó lentamente hacia él y Timothy sabía que cada paso dolía más que el otro pero también sabía que todo acabaría en un segundo. Cuando el hombro cayó exhausto en sus brazos él beso su frente.

"Oh mi valiente marinero" Él suspiró acariciando un cabello en la frente del pirata "¿Abre tus ojos por mi?" Preguntó tentativamente. Él hombre jadeó y el hedor de la fiebre y el sudor se hizo más fuerte. Timothy sabía que tenía que apresurar las cosas "Abre tus ojos por mi" murmuró besando la mejilla del hombre.

Él hombre se retorció en sus brazos y comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco "Eso es" susurró "Eso es, todo está bien" murmuro "Tienes unos ojos hermosos mi marinero" Sonrió.

Él pirata en sus brazos trató de sonreír, casi inconsciente y aun delirante con la fiebre "Voy a llorar para ti mi marinero" Susurró contra su frente a centímetros de su rostro "Y cuando todo terminé contarás tu historia en los bares de tu gente, de cómo una sirena te dio su favor" Sonrió, lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, esa era la parte difícil, llorar "Pero te diré algo" Suspiró "Yo soy un tritón"

Él hombre de los ojos azules trató de reír pero se oyó más cómo un hombre ahogándose.

Timothy sonrió cuando las heridas comenzaron a cerrar y cuando el olor de la enfermedad y la fiebre comenzaron a extinguirse. Él hombre cerró sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera abrirlos de nuevo, se oyó el sonido de un disparo. Timothy sintió el ardor y el dolor en la punta expuesta de su cola y sin pensarlo soltó al hombre en sus brazos siseando como un animal salvaje antes de ocultarse en la seguridad de su nido submarino otra vez.

* * *

Jason no se dio cuenta de que Richard no estaba en su camarote hasta que fue muy tarde, en un momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a la cama de su amante y al siguiente estaba disparando al monstruo que residía en la cueva.

Jason le había dicho a Kon que debían asesinar a la criatura pero su capitán parecía extrañamente encantado con la belleza en la superficie como para vez al monstruo que realmente era. Jason había oído las historias.

Sobre sirenas enamorando marineros hasta su muerte, obviamente, la criatura era masculina, no había duda de eso. Pero al parecer, su género no era impedimento para que usara su influencia luciferina sobre la tripulación.

Jason, dispara en el agua, hasta vaciar todas y cada una de sus municiones, el agua cristalina se tiñe de rojo y de vez en cuando se pueden oír los siseos medio dolidos pero amenazadores de la criatura marina, Jason dispara por cada onda de agua que cambia de curso. La ira y el miedo a perder a su amante llenando su mente y alma por la sed de sangre.

Para entonces, el resto de la tripulación está fuera de la embarcación, todos atraídos por el sonido de los disparos. Bart, posicionando a Richard –quien no ha parado de hablar en deliriosos e incoherentes gemidos- en su regazo, Rose a su lado, tomando su temperatura y limpiando el sudor de su frente. Cissie en la mira del barco, siempre preparada para disparar si la situación lo amerita. Y Connor junto a Koriand'r, mirando el espectáculo barbárico como si fuera algo divertido, como nobles viendo pelear a indigentes por su comida.

Kon, por otro lado, corre como una bestia poseída, tratando de detener a Jason pero fallando en su intento.

Finalmente, el cargador se queda sin balas, el agua se mueve en círculos por última vez hasta detenerse en perfecta sincronía.

Es entonces cuando puede oír la voz de Richard.

"No le hagas daño" Suplica el acróbata a través de su voz rasposa "Él me salvó la vida" Entonces se desmaya, víctima del estrés y Jason se olvida de la criatura malévola que mora a centímetros bajo sus propios pies.

* * *

Kon-el ha visto varias cosas bellas en su corta vida. Como cuando su Tornado embarcó en las costas de Temicira, hogar de las Amazonas, donde conoció a las mujeres más bellas y más poderosas de la creación. A la reina Hippolyta, Diana, su princesa y Cassie, su protegida.

O cuando volvió a su tierra natal y robó los cristales de memoria de las propias válvulas de su padre.

Kon ha visto cosas hermosas, bellas, inolvidables. Pero sus ojos jamás han visto algo como la criatura que Jason ha intentado matar como la bestia rabiosa que todos saben que él puede llegar a ser.

El capitán del Tornado rojo no es estúpido, hay una razón por la que su tripulación es tan temida y su nombre una leyenda. Él sabe que las gentes del mar son criaturas demoniacas a quienes temer.

Pero la criatura no puede ser tan malvada, si salvó a Richard de la fiebre.

Kon puede ver la sangre del tritón marchar el agua de la fosa. Su tripulación está en el barco.

Con un suspiro, él pirata toca el agua con su mano, solo para ser atacado por el tritón.

Kon no tiene tiempo para asombrarse, cuando el tritón sale del agua, con un siseo animal, instintivo de las bestias heridas y asustadas. Los dientes de la criatura son afilados como los de un tiburón y sus manos terminan en amenazadoras garras. La criatura lo sostiene de ambas manos y con una fuerza sobrenatural lo golpea en el suelo. Ambos terminan en el piso de la cueva. Kon sobre su espalda, con el peso del hombre-pez sobre él.

El muchacho, tiene el cabello negro y perpetuamente mojado, una pequeña nariz respingona y una boca fina y roja de labios delgados. De no ser por los dientes de tiburón seria casi tierno. Su pecho es amplio y firme, su cintura es estrecha, sus músculos son el tipo de músculos de quienes no comen lo suficiente. Su piel es blanca, cremosa, pura y sin mancha alguna. Su cola es un espectáculo lapislázuli de escamas azules, celestes y Calipso. Solo una mancha de sangre roja depravando la pureza de la criatura marina.

"Estoy muriendo" Gime la criatura, su voz suena adolorida pero amenazante "Estoy muriendo y es tu culpa"

"Yo no tiré el gatillo" Se excusa el capitán lastimeramente.

"Tu trajiste a esa bestia a mi hogar" Sisea en respuesta "Es tu responsabilidad, tu eres su capitán"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarte?" Pregunta entonces, el remordimiento, la culpa y el sentido de la responsabilidad golpeándolo como a ningún otro bandido de los mares.

"Necesito una nueva vida" Responde el tritón "Puedo morir ahora o vivir como mortal" Explica "Pero necesito el favor de un mortal" Kon no sabe de lo que está hablando y su rostro de confusión probablemente habla por sí mismo, mejor de lo que las palabras podrían. "Necesito el beso de un mortal" Continua el ojiazul, acariciando los labios del bastardo "El beso de un mortal que pueda darme una nueva vida" Susurra, Kon piensa que está cantando, porque su voz sueña como los cuentos de los marinos, capaz de convencerte a caminar hasta tu propia muerte "¿Puedes darme eso, mi capitán? Pregunta tentativamente "¿Puedes darme una vida que no me aleje de mis amados mares? ¿Con tu tripulación? ¿A tu lado?"

Kon mira los labios de la criatura, desde los labios, hechos para besar, hasta los dientes afilados, hechos para un depredador.

Y una sola respuesta le va a la cabeza "Si"

El beso no es gentil pero Kon puede sentir la sonrisa del tritón –ahora humano- contra sus labios, una lengua tentativa tratando de hacerse paso a su boca, un par de brazos sosteniéndose a su cuello con un salvavidas, Kon nota, sus manos ya no tienen garras. Su cabello se ha secado y el hedor a hierro de la sangre inhumana ya no asfixia el aire de la cueva, Kon ya no siente la humedad incomoda del cuerpo sobre el suyo y al parar el beso para poder respirar, se da cuenta de que donde alguna vez hubo una larga cola azul, ahora hay dos piernas largas y delgadas, la criatura sonríe tímidamente, ante su desnudes notoria.

Kon sonríe, se para y ayuda al nuevo mortal a pararse. Lo que termina siendo una empresa más difícil de lo esperado, sus piernas son una novedad, la criatura las toca y sonríe extasiada, cae varias veces y Kon puede sentir un poco de la felicidad contagiarle. Sin pensarlo dos veces se saca su gran túnica negra, la que lo distingue como capitán y superior a sus subordinados y se la entrega al chico, quien se la pone a medias aun sentado en el suelo.

El chico se levanta, medio vestido pero esta vez por sí mismo, y toma sus manos entre las suyas. Grandes manos llenas de callos y bronceadas bajo el sol del mar, contra las delicadas manos jamás besadas por el sol. El chico toma sus manos y besa la derecha.

"Mi nombre es Timothy" Se presenta.

"Kon-el" Responde él, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

"Mi capitán" Sonríe Timothy, altaneramente, como si el titulo fuera más una posecion suya que una frase de respeto, como –mi señor- o frases iguales. De alguna forma, esta criatura puede hacer una afirmación tan sencilla como, mi capitán en _mi _capitán.

Extrañamente, Kon no puede encontrar nada malo en eso.

Dos días después, con su embarcación arreglada, El tornado rojo sale de la bahía de Bristol, sin un tesoro en sus válvulas, pero un joven de ojos azules y cuerpo delgado, sonriendo hacia el horizonte, con un mapa en la mano y el capitán del barco a su lado.

* * *

**Que decir, bueno, el tritón de Tim fue inspirado medianamente en las sirenas de Piratas del caribe. Varios de los años mencionados realmente son los años canónicos en que Gotham tubo piratas. La bahía de Bristol y la isla mencionada también son parte del canon de Batman. Me pareció divertido juntar eso con el fic ya que Tim es nativo de Bristol.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, si tienen peticiones para que Tim sea alguna criatura o para alguna pareja, no duden en pedirlo en un review, pero recuerden, este es un fic Timcentric así que pidan parejas de Tim y alguien. XD**


End file.
